


Into You

by eclipsabutterflyfans



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipsabutterflyfans/pseuds/eclipsabutterflyfans
Summary: Eclipsa Butterfly is stressed. Her husband helps her feel better.





	Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: okay, so first off, this fic becomes VERRRY nsfw later so yeah, just a warning.  
> Also I'm too tired to give this logic so let's just say this is present day and they are in the castle. It's because there's a twist at the end that makes it funnier so.. Enjoy!

"So baby come light me up.  
And baby, it'll let you on it.  
A little bit dangerous.  
But baby, that's how I want it.  
A little less conversation and a little more touch my body.  
Cuz I'm so into you, into you, into you."

____________________________________

Eclipsa was swirling her wine glass in her hands, not really paying attention to the world around her.  
The poor girl was overthinking too much, to the point where she just had to have a drink to calm her nerves.  
She only took a couple of sips, but could feel herself begin to calm down a bit, though she still had a pain in her heart. 

Meteora was down for a nap, and her husband was getting something for her- something special, since it was their anniversary.  
She knew exactly why she was upset, but she didn't want to show it, cuz that'll only make him worry about her. She didn't want that, she just wanted to be happy with her love. But she was bothered by something, and unfortunately, he always seemed to notice when her behavior was off.

She heard his footsteps approaching, and quickly threw the wine glass away. She didn't want him to get suspicious, so she just slapped a smile on her face as he walked in. 

"Hello my love." He said, smiling at her. "I've got you something.."

She giggled, though it felt forced.  
"What is that, dear?"

He held it out to her. A small box was in his hand, with a ribbon on top of it. She took it from him and removed the ribbon, and opened the box. 

She gasped as she held it in her hands. It was a silver necklace, with a moon and a star on it.

"Oh love.. this is beautiful.." She said, tearing up. She was actually starting to feel better, her smile growing wide. She quickly put it on, admiring it with wide eyes.  
“This is one of the best gifts I've ever gotten. Thank you, my dear."

He smiled, and his claw caressed her cheek, as he leaned in for a kiss.  
She tried to pull away, but he had a grip on her, and so their lips were pressed against each other.  
After about 10 seconds, he pulled away, and let go of her cheek.  
Eclipsa turned away in embarrassment and shame. He must've knew.

“Darling..” He spoke in a tone not of anger, but of worry. “Have you been drinking?”

Eclipsa began to tear up, and threw herself on him, embracing him and crying into his shoulder. He was surprised for a second, but then held her back as he stroked her back in comfort.

“Y-Yes, my love, I'm so sorry..” She sniffed, digging her hands into his back. “I've just been so depressed lately. My head hurts because of all the negative thoughts I've been having. I can't stop thinking about it..” She stopped to listen to his response.

“Oh dear, what have you been thinking about to make you feel like this? Is it something I did wrong?” 

Eclipsa pulled herself away from the hug to look at him. “Of course not, sweetie, it's just..” She took a deep breath, and wiped some of her tears away. “I can't stop thinking of how he treated me..”

Globgor tilted his head in confusion. “Who?”

Eclipsa began to tear up once again, putting her hands on her face to keep herself from sobbing.  
“Don't make me say his name! You know who I'm talking about..” 

He gasped, dumbfounded. “Oh course.. I'm sorry sweetie, I got confused for a second there.” He put his arm around her, bringing her close.

Eclipsa sighed and looked away.  
“It's just.. It's like I can't escape the pain. I can't get those memories out of my head. The many times he's hit me, told me how worthless and ugly I am..”

Globgor stopped her by cutting her off.  
“Eclipsa, I know how you feel. But he is wrong. You're beautiful, stunning, and the most sweetest woman in all of Mewni. I adore you.”

A small smile formed on Eclipsa’s face. She sighed, and looked into his eyes.  
“I'm sorry for feeling like this. Sometimes I just can't help it. I don't want to feel this pain. But I don't know how.” She stopped, just staring at the floor, not knowing what else to say.

“Oh love..” He said, hugging her. “I just hate seeing you like this, but I know you can't help it. But what I can do to make you feel better.”

Eclipsa looked up. “What is it, my dear?” She said, smiling. 

He smiled back at her. She noticed he had something behind his back.  
“What do you got there? Is it another gift for me?” She said.

He chuckled. “Yes, Clips, it is for you.”  
He pulled his hand from behind his back and held it out to her.  
It was a bouquet of roses.

She squealed in excitement. Roses always cheered her up. 

“Oh love!” She said, taking them and sniffing them loudly. “These are wonderful! Thank you so much!” She spotted a vase nearby and put them in it.  
Eclipsa then ran back to Globgor and put a hand on his face, stroking it. He purred at her touch, his body becoming warm and vibrating.  
While still stroking his face, she brought her own closer to his. He opened his eyes and saw how close he was to his lips. They both smiled at each other before once again pressing their lips against each other's. 

Not long after, both of their tongues were swirling in a slow rhythm, making Eclipsa accidentally moan in pleasure. She gripped and tugged his hair while deepening the kiss, as her emotions began to build up inside her. He just laughed into the kiss, before pulling away and taking his finger to lift her chin up to look at him.  
“What's on your mind, my love?” He said, obviously flirting with her.

She smirked and ran her finger down his chest.  
“I want you to make love to me, sweetheart. And I want it now.”

He smiled, and kissed her forehead. “Is that what you really want?” He said, teasing her again.  
She rubbed his shoulders and got close to his ear. “Yes, I do. I want you, love. And I can't wait anymore… please, I want it so badly.” She practically pleaded with him, giving him those eyes, those beautiful purplish gray eyes...

“Well, if that's what you want..” He picked her up into his arms, making her yelp in surprise.  
“Then that's what you'll get..” He carried her to their bed and she settled onto the comfortable white sheets.

She smiled and decided that she would strip for her lover, since he wanted to tease her, she was only gonna give it back.  
Eclipsa slowly lifted up her dress, staring at him as she did.  
“Would you like it if I took this off for you, dear?” Her voice was heavy, full of love, but she knew she had to do it to him.

He nodded, smirking a little himself.  
Eclipsa lifted up her dress, pulled it over her large head, and threw it to the ground.  
She climbed on his legs and whispered into his ear. “Now, would you like to help me take off the rest?” Her voice was husky as hell. It really was starting to get to him.  
He smiled at her, his smile (and member) growing.  
“Of course, Clips. Where should I start?”  
She laughed. “My bra, duh.” She playfully said, winking at him.  
He didn't even waste a second, and unstrapped her bra as she adjusted her arms so he could get it off quicker. He threw it and grabbed one of her breasts, lightly squeezing it and running his hand along the other one.  
Eclipsa moaned loudly, closing her eyes for a bit. Globgor suddenly began to kiss on her neck, and lightly licking it, trying to find her soft spot.  
He did, and he sucked on it, hard.  
“O-Oh.. y-yes…” Eclipsa moaned in that beautiful accent of hers.

He pulled away from her, making her frown in response. Globgor laughed. “Sorry sweetie, but since you decide to tease me, I think it's only fair to tease you back.”

She raised a brow. “Oh? So that's how you wanna play?” She said, twirling a bit of her hair around.  
“Okay then. Guess I know what I have to do now….” She, all at once, grabbed at his shorts, and yanked them off his body. 

She could see that he was already erect, smiling down at the member below her. She began to very slowly run her hand down his shaft, smirking and looking right at her love while she did so.  
He threw his head back as he moaned, he enjoyed it when she teased him, but of course Eclipsa already knows that. She knows it well.

As she played with him, she licked his tip a couple of times, only making him moan even louder. 

“Clips.. Please..”  
She giggled at his little moan. How adorable. She loved moments like this, when she was able to control his emotions and make him feel like this.  
“Faster, please..” he begged.  
She smirked. “As you wish.”

She ran her hand along him a bit faster, slightly grinding against it as well. She wanted to feel the pleasure he had given her earlier again, but she wanted to get him off first. She needed to.

“Clips.. I..I'm gonna-” he said, stopping to moan as she moved even faster  
“Go ahead dear, that's what my goal is anyway..”  
She said, giving him that seducing look of hers.

His pleasure built up, and he released, covering her chest and stomach with his warm liquid. 

Eclipsa slowed her pace down, and as he finished, she licked some of if off her body as well.  
“You taste sweet, my love..” She said, smirking again.

Globgor breathed heavily as the feeling died down. And looked at his beautiful lover in front of him. He gave her a kiss on her cheek, and lifted her head up. 

“Guess it's time for me to do the work, if that's okay with you?”  
Eclipsa gave him a nod. She removed the last of her underwear and spread her legs for him.  
“Go ahead. I'm all yours.” 

He began to stroke her legs, and kissing them, as he slowly got closer and closer to her entrance.  
He wrapped his arms around her hips so he was inches away from her. She was definitely wetter than a waterfall, that's for sure.

He quickly began to lick at her clit, and Eclipsa moaned, knowing he loved the taste of her beautiful body and what it held. 

They were so lost in this moment, they forgot about all of their problems, and the outside world faded away. It was only them. Their desires. Their lust. The things they wanted to do to each other. And receiving that pleasure and opening up their forbidden thoughts they had of one another felt like absolute bliss. 

His tongue swirled deeper inside of her, while he once again rubbed her breasts as she moaned for more.

“O-Oh.. F-Fuck yes..”

He was genuinely surprised by that. Eclipsa doesn't usually swear during love-making, but he figured she was so lost in the moment she didn't care. He didn't mind it though, he loved her little moans and whimpers.

He pulled his tongue out of her, and not skipping a second, inserted not one, but two of his fingers inside of her.  
It happened so fast that after he pulled out, she went right back to moaning 5 seconds later as he was already thrusting his fingers inside her.  
And he was doing it fast, too.

She arched her head back and whimpered in pleasure, as she repeatedly moaned his name, over and over again.

“Oh-- y-yes.. Please, f-faster..”  
Her wish was his command. He thrusted his fingers harder and harder into her. He was definitely getting deeper, cuz she was moaning basically what he recognized to be in Mewman language (she's taught him more than just how monsters and mewmans make love, alright-).

He brought his face close to hers, and smashed his lips against hers. They both roughly kissed each other for about a minute, before Eclipsa broke the kiss by gasping and moaning as she was about to release at last.

“Yes…… yes…” she was basically out of control at this point, that's for sure.  
“Oh Glob-g-gore, y-yes!” She said as she suddenly came at last, her eyes rolling so far back in her head she could probably see her own brain.

She breathed heavily as the feeling faded away and he removed his fingers from inside her. He did one last thing, which was lick his fingers clean and he grabbed Eclipsa and held her in his arms, their nude bodies close to each other as they enjoyed their warmth.

He grabbed the blanket and covered each other with it, giving her a kiss on the cheek as they stared at each other.

“I love you, sweetheart. Thank you for “cheering me up” in that way. You're my everything, darling.” She said, blushing in a deep pinkish red, which resembled her cheekmarks.

He ran his fingers through her hair and smiled.  
“I love you too, Clips. You're my everything as well. And my love for you is unconditional.”  
He blushed as well, his smile showing his teeth as usual.

Eclipsa yawned and rubbed her eyes.  
“I think it's best for us to go to sleep, my dear.”  
She said, her head hitting the pillow.  
He nodded, and snuggled up next to her.

“Goodnight, love. Sweet dreams.” Eclipsa mumbled, eyes fluttering.  
Globgor gave her a kiss on her cheek and smiled at his sleepy wife.  
“Goodnight, my lovely angel. Sweet dreams to you too.”

And they feel asleep together, in each other's arms, not knowing that they were beside the dungeon and the prisoner that was being held there heard everything. 

It was poor innocent Ludo. He ended up crying himself to sleep that night.

The end!


End file.
